


Yes Please

by Ritzykun



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Aragorn misses Legolas and goes to see him. Two little words bring their love up to the surface; "Yes, please."





	Yes Please

That day, the king of Gondor was not at all pleased with how his day was going. There was something - no, someone, missing...

In the two years now that he had been king, he'd been pleasured by his wife, Arwyn. Yet he missed the company of a dearest friend, Legolas of Mirkwood. He deeply missed his friend, his only solace in his days when he was a ranger.

He could see in his mind's eye, the Elf's sleek frame, his shining hair that complimented his sharp features. His eyes that seemed to see all, scanning across the land for signs of danger. He could almost feel his smooth yet rough hands, soothing his sleep, or ready to extend his bow at a moments notice. He took in the memory of it all, savoring it.

The life of a king was a solitary one, always decrees to be set and orders to be made. He almost missed his former glory days of being a ranger, but his duty as king came first.

After a day of armament strategics and weapons practice he so dearly loved, he couldn't help but feel tired, worn, and sad. Though he talked about the 'Will of Gondor' as he so put it, he couldn't help but feel as if his own will was slipping away. His mind silently strayed, to thoughts of his Elven friend, and about how he was doing.

Now Aragorn, mind you, was quite vexed he was thinking on this at the least. It made him wonder, was it right to have the thoughts of this caliber of a friend? He couldn't help himself though, he wanted the Elf more than anything.

That night, while in his chambers, he slowly arose from bed, careful not to wake the other. He quietly got dressed, pulling on a light tunic, breeches, and his cape and sword; along with Arwyn's 'gift' he held close to his heart. It shone brightly in the soft moonlight, bathing Aragorn's skin with a milky light.

He exited through the window and climbed below. Going to the stables he got his horse and made ready to leave. The horse quietly whinnied and Aragorn stroked its soft velvet muzzle, calming it. Taking the horse outside, he mounted, and cantered to the gate, opening it just enough to slip through, undetected by the nightwatchmen.

Soon would be about a year since The Ring, was dispatched from Middle Earth. Souron was still locked in his tower; Treebeard guarding him, keeping a close eye on the wizard. The hobbits were in their home; The Shire, and went about their lives with no outside interaction. Except for Bilbo and Frodo, they'd boarded the Grey ship with Lord Elrond.

He wanted to ask the Elf many questions, as he knew Legolas was no longer in Mirkwood, but in a forest outside of Gondor. He had received a message from Legolas a month before, telling of his new home, and asking of Aragorn's accomplishments.

Outside of his city, he rode his horse across the countryside of hills, rivers, and mountains, till coming to a deep forest, just outside Gondor. The forest was on top of a mountain and Aragorn knew he'd have to climb to reach the top. Silently he scaled the side and hauled himself up onto the grass, standing and taking in his surroundings.

He walked into the mess of trees and asked, "Legolas, Legolas, are you here my friend?"

The wind slowly blew across the treetops, and a whisper came from them. "Aragorn, yes I am here. Come, my friend." Aragorn knew the voice that seemed to float on the wind and sound like the soft music of fairies.

"Legolas..." He whispered back, walking through the trees until he met something - no, someone blocking his way. His eyes were quickly covered by a soft, white hand, as his lips were captured by a hint of pine and falling rain. The lips that covered his own, were the Elf's, and he moaned into the kiss, grabbing onto the flowing locks of his forest dwelling lover, earning another kiss then a tongue also, burrowing, finding his mouth wondering.

The Elf's hand went away and the king embraced his lover. They walked through the forest, coming to a small clearing with a pool near it, fed from the underground nutrients of the earth.

Legolas sat down on the root of a large tree and started to undress. He removed his tunic and leggings, then his boots and quiver and bow. He waded into the pool, diving under and coming up gasping, "Aragorn, come in, I've missed you."

The king wasted no time in removing his own clothing, cape, and sword. He then dove at the Elf, pushing them both underwater. They shared a kiss, exchanging air and floated in the pond for a while, till it grew light, streaking through the trees and slowly uncovering the darkness the two were in.

They rolled from the pond onto the forest floor, their skin grabbing dirt and leaves, wrapping the lovers in Mother Nature's womb. Aragorn's hand went to the Elf's arse beneath him, grabbing the soft globes, with his rough hands. The Elf's hands wound their way into the king's mangled hair, brushing leaves and twigs.

Aragorn climbed on top of the Elf, straddling the lethal body, so beautiful, unmarred by wound or bruise. The king planted his growing erection on the Elf's, grinding them together and earning a moan of pleasure from the Elf, who writhed beneath his pulsing member. Legolas came up, unable to contain himself, encasing the king's lips with his own. Aragorn permitted entrance, letting the Elf's tongue roam his mouth, tasting his lover.

The king pulled back, grabbing Legolas's throbbing member, brushing it asking, "Do you want me, Legolas?" A grin slowly spread across his worn features, as he bent his head, licking the pre-cum off of the shaking member.

In Aragorn's head: As I grasp him in my hand, my mind wanders, to thoughts of my days as a Ranger, Legolas always by my side. I stare lovingly down, at the face I came to love, even when I did not know love, and still do this very moment...Ahhh, as I breathe in his scent, it drives me wild, I want to stay here with him, like this; forever. Alas, it can never be, here, in the core of nature. It shall be at Gondor, in secret seclusion...how I long for another meeting like this...

The Elf jerked beneath the touch, babbling incoherently until a few words escaped his lips. "Yes, please..."

In Legolas's head: Oh my...'who knew my friend...you could pleasure me so much.' I look at him above me, captivated by the way water droplets shine on his hair, like a halo of gold...Oh how I've longed for this...and now I charish every moment, second, tiny movement of his body. I remember the corrination, he looked absolutely stunning as the King of Gondor...so far away from me, but now...so close.

Aragorn took the Elf's hard member in his mouth, moving his head, as he came to his own end, which covered the leaves under his body. The king them took the Elf's head to his own member, which was far from done. He took it in his mouth as the king's seed ran down his throat savoring every drop.

When the next day came Legolas woke up to find the King on top of him, pleasantly sleeping. His body was warm to the touch as he caressed the king's hair, and muttered "Yes, please." into his ear, watching the king smile. Legolas then went back to sleep, relishing his love for the king and two simple words.

"Yes, please."


End file.
